


Mysterious Room

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25001530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Hermione finds an unopened room in Grimmauld Place.
Relationships: Regulus Black/Hermione Granger
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53
Collections: RAREHPBINGO





	Mysterious Room

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Hedgwig's week of Rarepairs 6/29 to 7/6. I picked Regulus x Hermione and came up with this. I used grammarly for my beta so any mistakes it didn't catch are mine!
> 
> I'm also full filling one of the rarehpbingo squares: Regulus X Hermione.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Hermione couldn't sleep in Grimmauld Place, so she grabbed her wand and went investigating. Something about the place felt like she was on edge and ignored Walburga's whispered screams at her.

She noticed a room at the end of the hallway that hadn't been opened and frowned. _Why haven't I seen that one before? And Harry hasn't mentioned it? We've opened every room to look for clues and come up with nothing. I hope this is the one we've been looking for._

"Alohomora," she spoke softly, unlocking the door. Careful not to wake Harry or Ron. When the door swung quietly open. Hermione's eyes widened in surprise. Seeing Sirius asleep on the bed.

"Wait? That's not Sirius! Could it be?" Hermione stealthy walked to the bed to check on the unknown handsome man slumbering.

She touched his shoulder, noticing how warm he was to the touch. "So not dead, perhaps cursed?"

She bent down to kiss him. Regulus was having a sweet dream about meeting his soulmate when he felt a woman's kiss on his lips. He groaned, startled Hermione in the process as she broke off the kiss.

"Don't stop! You broke this damned curse that Bellatrix placed on me before I was able to find the locket." he murmured sleepily.

"Then you don't know…" Hermione's voice trailed off hesitantly, watching him sit up after being asleep for so long.

"Wait, you are new to me. Where's Sirius?"

"He's dead. Bellatrix used Avada and killed him, then he fell through the veil. I'm sorry. I miss him too, and so does Harry."

"Harry Potter? He's here!"

"Yes, I'm Hermione Granger. Also, Ronald Weasley is here as well. We are on the hunt for Horcruxes."

"Well then, you'll need my expertise on that! A pleasure to meet you, my love." Regulus pulled her in for a kiss.

"Wait, what?"

"The curse that Bella put me under was to find my one true soulmate."


End file.
